


Tales of Tyme

by ElSun



Category: Roswell WB tv
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Cherry-cokes, ☄️ Comets and aliens 👽





	Tales of Tyme

In my mind my life began the day... I was outed. My dim witted brother over there however still stands on the day the three of us came into the world.  
Micheal’s world and life begins and ends with Maria. When we first met the gang it wasn’t as happy and warm as it seemed.  
Max and Micheal had caused all the problems, by being out and about. When Liz Parker was shot in a shooting at the diner.  
My brother for all his logic actually healed her. Why? Till this day I don’t know why. Yet he did and Micheal... somehow I know all he noticed was Maria.  
Yet as I sit here knowing I miss the normal. The powers bit was fun till the no fun police. Ruined it. God as children from the world, we never do much of anything.  
Anyway this is so the day... Wow new kid why is she looking at me.  
“Hi, I’m Tess.”  
“Isabel Evans.”  
For a long moment there was just this feeling of ... It was kinda like when she and the boys would use their power.  
Yet their was know other way to compare, she was talking to Tess but she looked up, to find neither of her brothers weren’t anywhere around.  
“So, what is there to do here?”  
“Well... wow I’ve lived all my life here and never thought of that.”  
“Yup, the problem with being the cute one.”  
“You do know more.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well I’ve got one more class and then I’m done for the day.”  
“Well seems I won’t be just yet but if you give your number I can call you maybe later?”  
“Sure, “ Is was on her way into the building when she saw, Max she stopped for just a moment. When they both knew time was moving both shared a small smile.  
TBC...


End file.
